


To Mount a God

by wtf_will_graham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dr. Frederick Chilton, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will Graham, Explicit Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, They Flip, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham, and they worship a pleasure god, and will is a horny city priest, hannibal is a horny country boy, well threesome with a statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_will_graham/pseuds/wtf_will_graham
Summary: A young man named Lecter worships a god of pleasure, and Graham is the priest who is receiving his offerings to their god.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 114





	1. The First Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lecter arrives in the big city to give pleasure to his pleasure god, and Graham is the priest who receives it.

There were many gods worshipped in the land where Lecter grew up. The god chosen by the people of his small farming village was the god of pleasure. Since he was a boy, he had heard stories of the temple to his god off in the far away capital city. One could go there and commune with the priests, giving and receiving pleasure as a proxy for their god. 

He imagined that place often. First in his youth, with the first stirrings of desire, he learned to explore his own body and find his own moments of bliss, and offer them to his god. As he grew and lay with with other people of his village, he would wonder if his god would be as aroused, if his god would find his ministrations worthy.

After a succession of years with acceptable, but not spectacular harvests, the village decided to send an offering to the temple. They wanted to give a thank you that none had hungered for many years. They also wanted to beseech their god's favor in the years to come. Lecter offered to travel the to capital on behalf of the villagers, and it was agreed that he was the best suited of any to please the priests of their god.

Lecter arrived after many days travel and discovered the city was even more grand than he could imagine. The center of the city held temples to many gods, but he quickly found that of his god. His heart pounded in anticipation, but he forced himself to find a small room in a nearby inn and clean himself up before presenting himself.

Washed and wearing the linen shirt and pants the village had prepared for him, he walked as confidently as he could muster into the temple. He found it brightly lit. High windows directed beams of light directly onto the central statue of the god, face tilted back and arms uplifted in joy, penis engorged. Lecter's heart skipped a beat at the sight, his desire rising. 

He heard a voice beside him. "What brings you to the temple today?"

Lecter turned to see the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Impossibly blue eyes framed with long eyelashes, hair in dark brown ringlets, well defined physique on display under a nearly transparent robe. Lecter felt his pulse quicken. 

"I have been chosen from my village to bring an offering of pleasure to our god. We wish to thank him for all he has done for us, and to entreat his blessings in the future."

"Excellent. As a representative of our god, I would be willing to accept the offering. Unless you would prefer another?" 

It had never occurred to Lecter to wonder how the priest and supplicant were matched. But in the moment it didn't matter, he wanted no other. "I would be honored to give you the offering." 

"Good then, let us greet our god and then move to an offering chamber." The priest gestured to the statue, and then walked towards it. He placed both hands on the head of the immense phallus and brought his lips to it, then said, "Thank you, for permitting me to receive offerings of pleasure on your behalf." He then stood back, and gestured to Lecter. Lecter mimicked the priests actions, and said, "Thank you, god, for letting me offer you pleasure on behalf of my village." He looked to the priest, who smiled warmly and then motioned for him to follow him out of the main chamber. 

They entered a hallway, with several rooms on each side, the entrance to each covered by thin drapes. The sounds and scents of sex from several rooms they passed were unmistakeable. Lecter felt his blood rising. The priest stopped at one of the last rooms, held back the curtain and motioned for Lecter to enter. He found himself in a small room, covered in rich rugs, with what could only be called an altar on the far wall, and pillows everywhere.

Once inside, the priest turned to Lecter. "How do you wish to make your offering." He stood attentively, face soft and open. 

Lecter had spent so many years imagining this moment and it was entirely unlike what he had expected. What had he expected? What was the right thing to say? His god is a god of pleasure, he reminded himself. His god was a giving god. 

"On...on my knees. I wish to pleasure our god with my mouth." 

The priest smiled. "Very good. I think our god will enjoy your offering greatly." He then set to arranging some pillows both on the altar and at its foot.

Finally, he stood in front of the altar and faced towards Lecter, and untied the shoulders of his robe, which cascaded to the floor, revealing his full nakedness. Lecter felt desire blossom on his cheeks and in his loins as he hungrily drunk in the vision before him. The priest's body was lean, well sculpted, with little hair beyond a tightly trimmed thatch around his cock. 

"Whenever you are ready to begin your offering, our god is with us to receive." 

Lecter moved towards him, then hesitated. "Should I undress?" 

"Whatever you prefer. It is your offering. As you know, our god prefers willingness and comfort, and for each worshipper that is different." 

Lecter nodded. "I want to undress, to be naked with you here before our god." The priest smiled. Lecter carefully pulled off his shirt and pants, and folded them neatly. He felt the priest's eyes on him, and hoped the priest was satisfied. 

Lecter crossed to the altar, and found he could focus on nothing more than the priest's glorious cock, still mostly soft, but visibly beating with his pulse. "My god, on behalf of my village, I wish to thank you for your blessings. We find pleasure in our harvest, and in each other, and know we owe it to your generosity."

Lecter sank to his knees onto the pillows thoughtfully arranged by the priest. He found the scent intoxicating. A deep, clean muskiness that he breathed in deeply. "May I..." He looked up at the priest, his own erection beginning to strain. 

"Yes, please." His voice was huskier, full of want. Just as Lecter had imagined, his god inhabiting the priest, yearning for the pleasure he could give. 

Lecter brought his hands to the priest's cock and balls, cradling them, feeling them grow. He opened his mouth and slowly brought the tip onto his tongue. He felt the priest lean back to rest his hips on the altar and felt a hand start to play though his hair. 

He then began to move his tongue slowly over the now engorged glans, tasting the salty first drips of precum and feeling the cock throb in his hand. Lecter looked up and saw the priest, who was looking back at him, watching him slowly taking his cock into his mouth, eyes beginning to glaze with pleasure. 

At that, Lecter opened his mouth further, and tried to talk all of the priest's cock in at once. He moved too fast, and felt himself gag. "No, no, slowly. The offering is not just the pleasure you give our god. It's also your pleasure in the act." 

Lecter returned to using his tongue and once he felt confident, returned to slowly taking the priest into his mouth, deeper and deeper, forming a rhythm. He heard the priest moan, a sound that traveled down his own spine and into his impossibly hard cock. He glanced up at the priest again, and saw he looked much like the statue of the god, eyes rolled back in pleasure. Both hands were now on his head, maintaining the rhythm. The priest began softly thrusting his own hips and Lecter relaxed, focusing on letting his tongue roam the bottom ridge of the cock as it entered and left his mouth. 

Finally, the priest's moans turned into grunts. Lecter let his hands move to the priest's hips and felt the as the muscles tightened. With one last grunt, the priest jerked to a stop, and Lecter felt the pulsing of his orgasm in his throat. He held the slowly softening member his his mouth, swallowing as best he could, while the priest relaxed his hold on his head. 

The priest then reached to Lecter's jaw and softly pushed him back. Lecter let the priest slowly leave his mouth, and savored the last taste of cock and cum as he stood up. 

"Our god thanks you for your offering, and finds it exceptional." The priest smiled. "Your village chose wisely."

Lecter was filled with pride. He had dreamed of this moment, giving his god pleasure. "Our god has been so good to us. To me. I only wish I could give even more." 

"This doesn't have to be your only offering. Our god graciously will accept more. Perhaps you should think about it and return."

"If...when I return...would you be the one to receive it?"

"If you were to ask for me, I would accept the request. On behalf of our god." 

"Who would I ask for?"

"I am called Graham. And you?"

"I am Lecter." 

"Dear Lecter, I hope I may be of further service as a conduit of our god's pleasure. And yours."

Lecter felt himself blush as Graham retrieved his robe and languidly redressed. He put his own clothes back on and followed the priest back out to the main hall. They both again kissed the phallus of the statue, and Lecter looked up, remembering the priest's head thrown back in the pleasure he was giving him. 

He turned to the priest, not quite ready to leave his company. "Thank you for accepting my offering." 

"It was my pleasure. Perhaps it will be again" Graham smiled, perhaps a bit wickedly, and turned away. Lecter watched him, entranced as his body moved. 

That night, in his rented bed, Lecter brought himself his own pleasure, thrusting into his own hand, the image of the statue of his god and the image of Graham the priest unifying in his mind as he came.


	2. The Second Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lecter returns to make a second offering to the priest Graham

Lecter had dreamed all night, a fusion of desires common and newly awoken. Being surrounded by, filled by, and filling his god. And the priest, Graham. Were they the same in his mind or was he able to separate them. Did it matter?

He took care in preparing himself the next morning, focusing on his breathing, stilling his mind while opening it to experience the world around him. He dressed himself slowly, enjoying the feel of the fine linen on his skin. He would start to imagine the priest removing the same clothes, and began his breathing again, letting the swelling in his loins subside.

He walked to the temple, this time less mesmerized by the busy city around him, wanting only to arrive at his destination. He entered, and found his eyes immediately drawn to the central statue, standing on a stepped plinth. His dreams of the night before swam under the surface, imagining the god come to life...

He was startled by a soft hand on his elbow. He turned to find a petite woman, long black hair and eyes nearly as blue as Graham's. She wore a similar shift to that which Graham wore, her dark nipples just visible under the gauzy fabric. "Are you here to make an offering?" She smiled invitingly.

"Yes...but...I was hoping..."

"There's a particular priest you wish to commune with." Her face betrayed no hint of disappointment. "Who are you hoping to see?"

"Graham, he said his name was Graham."

Her grin grew wide. "You must be Lecter."

He swallowed and nodded.

"He will be pleased to know you have returned. He's with another supplicant. You may wait here in the atrium, and he will find you when he's done."

Lecter nodded at the woman and watched her walk away to approach a young woman who had entered shortly after him. He saw a bench along the side of the atrium and sat down, trying to return to his mindfulness. Of course, a priest would have other worshippers to attend to. He should not feel a sense of possessiveness. He watched as the priestess chatted comfortably with the other woman, and then they approached the statue to conduct the same ritual he and Graham had the day before. The priestess stood on tiptoes to reach the head of the phallus, and the women audibly laughed as they turned to enter the back rooms.

Lecter began to mull over what Graham might have said about him, that the other priests knew of him, when he spied the man emerge from the back room, escorting a taller woman. They walked between him and the statue as they moved to conduct the final ritual. As the woman left, Graham noticed Lecter, and walked over, smile wide on his face.

"I was hopeful you might return soon, and our god takes pleasure in my joy seeing you." Lecter moved to stand, but Graham held up a hand. "As you see, I've just finished a previous offering. I must retire to cleanse and prepare myself for yours. I hope you have not waited long, and that you are ok waiting a little longer."

"No, of course not, I'm...I'm happy to wait."

Graham's smile softened, and he brought his right hand to the side of Lecter's face. "Good, I am glad." His thumb brushed Lecter's lips, and Lecter instinctively opened them ever so slightly. Graham's eyes brightened, and allowed his thumb to dip just inside his mouth, grazing his tongue. "Yes, I am very glad." He gently removed his hand. "When I return, you can tell me how you wish to make your offering today." He turned and moved to a different side room Lecter had not yet noticed. Lecter was mesmerized, watching the priest's movements, the diaphanous robes giving just enough a view of a finely muscled back.

Lecter meditated on the feel of Graham's hand on his face, the barest taste of him on his tongue, the hint of hunger in the priest's eyes, the scent of his cock as it thrust into his throat. He must have dreamed on longer than he thought because suddenly he heard the sound of Graham's returning footsteps. Graham's eyes danced over his obvious erection, seated on the bench in the temple atrium, and cocked an eyebrow mischievously. "I hope this means you're ready to begin the offering."

Lecter felt a flash of embarrassment, and then saw in Graham's eyes he had no reason to be. He stood up, and took Graham's hand. "I am ready." They proceeded to the statue, and repeated the ritual of thanks to the phallus of their god. This time Lecter let his lips linger on the carved glans, for a moment imagined opening his mouth to take it in has he had Graham's the day before. He then followed Graham into the back, returning to the same room they had used previously.

The priest turned to him, standing before the altar, and asked, "How do you wish to make your offering?"

"On my stomach. I wish our god to take his pleasure from my ass."

Lecter saw Graham's nostrils flare, and his mouth open slightly. "Yes. Yes. Our god will appreciate this offering. I would be..." Graham let his tongue play for a moment on his lips. "I would be honored to participate in this offering on behalf of our god." He looked Lecter directly in the eyes with undeniable desire.

"You said on your stomach - you would prefer to lie across the altar than to face me?"

"Yes, I've always found it more pleasurable that way."

"It's your pleasure in the act that our god desires. Please tell me anything else, as we go, that will ensure your comfort."

"Thank you, my priest..."

"Graham, I bid you call me Graham."

"Thank you, Graham." Lecter began to unbutton his linen shirt when Graham stopped him. "I prefer to take this step more slowly. I find it helps bring both parties together. Allow me to arrange things for you."

Similar to the previous day, Graham began to rearrange pillows, this time obviously to soften the rough edges of the altar. He also produced from a side cabinet a fine pottery jar that he placed on the altar beside the pillows. He then motioned to Lecter to join him next to the altar. Once they were standing face to face, the priest repeated his earlier gesture of placing his hand to Lecter's face. Lecter opened his mouth wider, and Graham slid his index finger in. Lecter played his tongue around it, closing his eyes and savoring the taste of the man's hand. He felt the finger slowly thrust in, then out, then repeat the action. He then felt as the finger was pulled slowly out and opened his eyes as Graham slowly took his own finger into his mouth. Lecter let out the slightest moan.

Graham then brought his hands to the buttons on Lecter's shirt. As he unbuttoned the first one, ever so delicately, Lecter instinctively reached for the other man's hips. Graham smiled as he focused on each successive button. As the last came undone, he deftly pushed the shirt off Lecter's shoulders. Lecter reluctantly removed his hands from Graham's hips so the shirt could slide off on the ground. He then felt Graham's hands firmly feeling the outline of his chest, running his thumbs over his nipples, sliding to his pants. He deftly untied the cord holding the pants up, and just as deftly made room for Lecter's rock hard erection as he started them sliding down his legs. He then let his hands briefly cup Lecter's naked ass and then stood back, to observe, eyes hungry.

Lecter stepped out of the pants, enjoying the gaze of the other man. Graham loosed the shoulder ties, and the two were naked before each other again. Lecter drank in the man's beauty, trying not to only fixate on the man's throbbing cock, which seemed even larger than he remembered it from the day before.

Graham gestured to the jar. Lecter picked it up to discover it was full of an oily unguent. He dipped two fingers in and rubbed them together to discover it was astonishingly viscous. He brought his fingers to his nose and discovered there was no perceptible smell. He then tasted it, to find again, nothing but the sense of oiliness. "A special preparation. Prized for being an excellent lubricant without irritation or numbing qualities." Lecter nodded appreciatively.

"Would you prefer to apply it to my cock, or watch me?"

"Which do you think is better?"

"This is your offering, so it's about what would bring you the most pleasure."

Lecter dug his fingers into the jar, pulled them out, and then placed the jar on the altar. He then stepped to Graham and grasped his cock and slowly worked the unguent from root to tip. Graham threw his shoulders back, legs slightly apart, head down watching Lecter's hand moving, breathing beginning to become more shallow. Lecter moved to get more from the jar, but Graham stopped him. "Thank you. I feel ready to begin if you are?"

Lecter's cock throbbed as the blood rushed out of his head. "Yes," he breathed, and then he moved himself to altar. He leaned over, letting his hips hang off the edge of the altar, allowing his cock to hang free. Arms outstretched, he slowly leaned his chest to the cool marble. He crossed his arms and placed the right side of his face on the surface. From his position he couldn't quite see, and so focused on the sense of vulnerability, presenting his hungry ass to his priest, his god, his Graham.

Graham came up behind him, and positioned his feet between his own. He felt Graham's cockhead bob between his cheeks as the man leaned over him. He then felt Graham's hands firmly move over his shoulders, his back muscles, and again to his ass. Lecter then heard the sounds of Graham taking the jar, and then felt his thumb pressed at his entrance. "Relax into the pressure, open yourself up," he commanded. Lecter realized in his desire, he was completely tensed. He relaxed to the first gentle probings, and soon felt all of Graham's thumb moving in and out. A low moan escaped him. Soon the thumb was replaced with one of Graham's fingers. Lecter thought of it moving in and out of his mouth, and then Graham's own and relaxed to let it move deeper inside him. Then a second finger, and Lecter relaxed further.

"I give thanks to our god that I may be the conduit of pleasure for this man, Lecter." That's when Lecter felt Graham's cock slide into his well lubricated ass. Endorphins washed over him. He'd dreamed of being fucked by a god, since he first discovered the pleasure he could wring from his body, and here he was.

Graham slowly but deliberately moved deeper and pulled out, then deeper, and deeper. Lecter moaned as that most tender spot began to swell. "Right...there...like...that," he grunted. He felt Graham grab his hips and maintain the same steady rhythm. He could hear Graham's moans in time with his own and his head began to swim.

The pleasant pressure grew and grew and suddenly exploded from a point and coursed throughout his entire body. He collapsed into the table, moaning incoherently. Graham slowed as he recognized the waves of orgasm pulsing through Lecter's body. "Don't...stop...finish...please...." Lecter breathed out. He rode the waves of pleasure pulsating through his body and the waves of Graham's cock beginning to thrust faster and faster.

Graham leaned closer, and moved his right hand off Lecter's hip to reach down and encase his swollen cock. It was only then realized he was still hard. As Graham's thrusts became more persistent, he found himself thrusting into the priest's hand, establishing a frenzied rhythm that met a crescendo. Lecter could feel Graham's cock pulsing in his ass as his own cock exploded in Graham's hand. He was still riding the waves of his initial orgasm, panting, body sheathed in sweat.

Graham slowly released Lecter's softening cock, pulled himself up, and pulled himself out. He then hovered over Lecter's back, and tenderly placed a kiss on Lecter's neck, then stood up.

Lecter lay a few moments longer on the altar, legs still shaking, ass and cock leaking. He listened as Graham moved around the room, and he tuned his body into the pleasurable soreness of his used ass. He was near to tears in joy as the last surges of pleasure subsided.

Graham placed a basin of water and towels on the altar next to him. "For any cleaning you wish to do. Do you wish me to stay..."

"Please. Stay. If you can..."

"Of course I will." Something in his voice made Lecter turn his body to look him in the eyes, which gazed at him tenderly.

"When I arrived, the priestess who greeted me, she knew my name when I asked for you..."

"I wanted to be sure if you returned, you knew you were welcome. So I let my fellow priests know."

"Is that common?"

"That some petitioners ask to see the same priest again? Yes, that's quite common."

Lecter's face darkened a little.

"But that I make an effort to be sure a specific worshipper returns to me...no. That is not common. In fact, you are unique." Graham trailed a hand over Lecter's back, face placid. He then seemed to regroup himself.

"Our god must be delighted in you, that he would allow us both such pleasure. Will you be returning for future offerings?"

Lecter caught his breath. "I...I must leave tomorrow. I should have left today. I am needed in the village."

Graham's face remained placid, but Lecter imagined a flash of disappointment in his eyes. "Our god thanks you for making the time for this second offering."

"If I were to be able to come back, I would want to give you the pleasure you desire, to thank you for the pleasure you give to me. What offering would you want me to make?"

Graham laughed. "What makes you think I didn't take greater pleasure from this than you? This offering - both your offerings - were exquisite."

Lecter felt a flush of pride. "You must always do what the worshipper asks?"

Graham nodded. "Unless the worshipper asks what we want. It's about the offering, given freely."

Lecter slowly pivoted to stand up, feeling the delicious tenderness in his ass, and a residual dizziness from the crests of ecstasy. "I...think I understand. But in this moment, I feel you have given me - our god has given me - more than I have given."

"I think you underestimate your gift, dear Lecter."

Lecter slowly cleaned himself and redressed, and Graham did the same. They reluctantly walked out of the room, hearing moans of pleasures from others as they moved to the atrium.

"Where are you staying?" Graham asked.

Lecter gave him the name of the small inn. Graham nodded. "Nice place, I know it."

They stood once more before the statue of their god. Lecter still felt the flush surging through his body, but was aware of a tiredness setting in. "I had a dream, you know."

"Of what?"

"Of the god. And you. And me. All together. It was...glorious." Lecter smiled, then kissed the statue's massive erection. Graham looked at him, and then did the same.

"Perhaps, one day."


	3. A Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham visits Lecter before Lecter leaves the city, and makes a request.

Lecter lingered over his simple dinner in the inn's dining room, enjoying the general hubbub around him. By waiting the extra day to leave, he would have to travel hard if he was to make it home by the planting festival, where he was expected to report back on his experiences in the capital. It would be seen as an ill omen if he were late. He should get to sleep. But as much as he missed home, and looked forward to the festival, he also wanted to stay close to the temple. To Graham, he admitted to himself. 

He finally stood to head to his small room, when he heard the door open, and watched as Graham himself walked in. Instead of the gauzy shift he wore in the temple, he was wearing a simple linen shirt and trousers, with a leather satchel strung across his chest. His blue eyes scanned the room and quickly caught Lecter. He looked relieved as he approached Lecter.

"I had hoped to catch you before you left. I wanted to speak with you. In private, if that's comfortable for you." 

Lecter's heart pounded. A chance to have more time with this priest he could not stop thinking about was more than he hoped for. "Of course, we can use my room." 

Graham followed Lecter up the stairs and down the hall, and into Lecter's simple inn room, which contained a bed, a stool, and a squat bureau. Graham pointed at the stool. "May I sit?" 

"Of course." Lecter tried and failed not to look disappointed as he sat on the edge of the bed facing the stool. 

"I should tell you, that as we're outside the temple, it would be inappropriate for me be intimate with you. Much as either of us may want to." Graham's eyes hinted at regret. He folded his hands in his lap. "I was hoping to ask you for more details about the dream you mentioned."

"We cannot be intimate but I should tell you about a dream in which we were very intimate?" Lecter realized his tone reeked of chagrin. "I'm sorry...I just, when I saw you walk in the door...." 

"I understand. I do have a reason for asking. But I can't tell you why until you answer the question. I can't even tell you why I can't tell you. You can tell me, or not tell me, whatever you want." 

"But if I don't tell you, you can't tell me why you're asking at all?"

"No." Graham's mouth pursed into a wan smile, and Lecter momentarily lost his frustration just thinking of the feel of them on his back as they both reveled in orgasm. 

"Ever since I first started having sexual dreams, both waking and asleep, I dreamed of our god using me for his pleasure. My hands. My mouth. My ass. Last night, for the first time, there was another in the dream. It was you. Together we were pleasuring our god, and each other." 

Lecter watched as the tip of Graham's tongue licked slowly around his lips. 

"Thank you for telling me that. You asked me what offering I might ask of you. And I told you that I cannot tell you. Let me tell you why that is.

"In the earliest days of our temple, centuries ago, there was no such rule. Some times the worshipper would choose the offering, and sometimes the priest would suggest it, if the worshipper asked. We basked in the blessings of our god. 

"But the blessings seem to diminish over time. More offerings were made, and more often, the priests would dictate to the worshippers what needed to be done. But then an oracle came to the temple, and made the priesthood remember what they had forgotten. That our god revels in pleasure freely given and freely received. No matter how well intentioned, there is a power imbalance between the worshipper and the priest.

"The faithful decided to retain the priesthood and the temple, but to institute a rule that the worshipper would choose the offering. If a priest did not feel comfortable receiving a specific offering, they would help the worshipper find a priest who would help them. A priest may express certain preferences in the moment, to ensure the pleasure of all participants. And part of our training is to learn how to coax from our supplicants the details of what they want to give. But the outline of the offering must come from the worshipper. Since our temple has enacted these policies, we have returned to the blessings of our god. We work hard among the priesthood to stay true to these principles, for the good of all."

Graham paused, and shifted his head. "There is, however, a ritual." 

"What kind of ritual?" 

"One that hasn't happened in the memory of any of the current priests. But one I've always dreamed I could participate in, since I first learned of it during my initiation. One I didn't think I would actually get to enact. Until I met you." Graham's eyes locked onto Lecter's. 

Lecter could hardly breathe. "What is this ritual?"

Graham leaned forward towards him, elbows on his knees, hands clasped tightly. He dropped eye contact. "We call it The Bridge. The supplicant acts as a bridge between the god and the priest, allowing the priest to receive pleasure from the god." 

Lecter bit his lip. "How...how can I be this bridge. For you?"

Graham's eyes flitted up to Lecter's again, and then dropped, uncertainty traveling over his whole face. "The supplicant..."

"Me, I'm the supplicant. What do I do?"

"You mount the god, and then..."

"Mount the god. What does that mean?" Then the realization flooded into his mind. "The statue!" 

Much of the tension broke from Graham's face. "Yes, the statue. You mount the god's representation. And then I mount you. And I ride the god's cock through you." Graham's eyes again met Lecter's, this time full of open desire. 

It was all he could do to not lunge off the bed and start tearing the priest's clothes off. He shifted his legs to give his growing erection more room. And to make sure Graham was fully aware what effect the conversation was having on him. 

"That's almost exactly what I dreamed." 

"Except?"

"Our god wasn't a statue. And it wasn't in the temple...wait. This is a public ritual."

"Yes. And it will be well attended. You need to be aware of that as you consider if you would be willing to participate in this ritual with me."

Lecter imagined the longing in the eyes of the crowd around them, reveling in letting others witness their pleasure. "That is fine with me."

"One of the reasons I am even able to suggest this to you is that you were already planning to leave. That is a necessary part of the ritual as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Just as any other offering, it's important that the supplicant...that you take part through complete willingness, that you feel no sense of pressure from the priest, from me, to do this in order to obtain some special favor from our god. You must have time to reflect on your own desires, away from me, and know that you are free to decide not to participate. At any time. You can say no right now. You can say at any point throughout the ritual. It is something I'm am asking from you to help me, and if you in anyway feel you're not offering it up freely, or if I feel you're not offering it up freely, we will stop."

"If it were up to me, we'd do this tomorrow. But I do need to return to my village. And decide how much of this I am going to share with them."

"My dear Lecter, you are a wonder to me. You are free to share any and all of it."

"I will tell them about deciding to stay for a second offering. I look forward to telling them about it. But I may keep this part as my own special secret." 

Lecter then stopped as a vision of kissing the glans of the statue's phallus floated into his mind. "The status is...huge." 

Graham smiled, the wicked smile he remembered from their first day. "Our god is well endowed. Another part of the ritual is this." Graham produced a folded piece of paper from his satchel and handed it over to Lecter. Their fingertips brushed, their first physical contact since the temple, and it was like lightning down his nerves. 

He opened the folded paper to find a list of herbs, each with a measure. He looked at Graham quizzically.

"If you choose to enact the ritual with me..."

"When."

"If you choose to grant me the blessing of this ritual, come to the temple with these ingredients. We will inform the temple that the ritual will happen the next day. That evening, I will use these to make a potion for you to take at the start of the ritual. It won't dull your senses, since that is not what the god would want. But it will make it easier for you to accept him." That wicked grin again. 

Graham stood up, and Lecter followed suit. "I shall go now. I, of course, hope you will return sometime soon. Regardless, I do want to leave you with something." He pulled out a silken black bag from his satchel and placed it on top of the bureau. "It will give me pleasure to think of you having this." 

Lecter moved to grab it but Graham grabbed his wrist. "Wait until I leave." He then looked at Lecter's wrist in his hand, and gently brought it to his face. He slowly opened his mouth and gently guided Lecter's thumb into it. He swirled his tongue around the appendage, and Lecter felt his erection harden. Graham then took the thumb back out of his mouth and let the wrist go. "Have a very safe journey, dearest Lecter." 

Lecter stood, mute with desire, as Graham let himself out of the room. His head spun as he tried to process what was just asked of him, and the final sensual moment. He distracted himself with the black bag, so soft to the touch, which was closed with a drawstring. 

He loosened it, and found inside an exquisitely molded metal penis with a disk on the end, and a small jar of the same unguent they had used earlier in the day. The dildo was fairly small. But it felt perfect as Lecter worked it into himself, igniting the pleasant soreness Graham had left him with. He fucked himself to sleep. 


	4. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lecter returns to the village for the festival and needs a little help, and a little pleasure, from Chilton, the apothecary.

Lecter made good time on the trip home, recovering the time lost on his extra day in the city. He arrived in the village as planned, the afternoon before the annual festival. He was greeted warmly by all who saw him.

"Your offerings on our behalf appear to have already found our god's favor!" The village elder embraced him. "The weather has been perfect, and the crops grow well. We may even have to harvest them early!" 

Lecter laughed. "I hope our offerings give us more than a couple weeks good weather!" The idea of an early harvest brought to mind being able to rush back to the capital, to the ritual. To Graham.

"I am sure of it. I feel the pleasure of our god surging through everybody. You did us great service, and we are eager to here you tell more tomorrow at the festival!" 

Lecter stopped at the small lodgings he shared with many of the other single people of the town, and dropped his things in his room. He fingered the dildo through the fine silken bag, then decided to leave it there for the time being. There was plenty of time to enjoy it to come. He remembered Graham's words, "It will give me pleasure to think of you having this." He hoped Graham felt some ounce of the pleasure he'd already wrung from himself with the toy.

He headed to the apothecary with his list. Even if the harvest was early, it would be at least a month before he could return. But he needed to learn how long it would take to procure the various herbs, so he could be ready as soon as possible. He supposed all could probably be found in the city, but he couldn't take the risk. He had heard of all but one, so he had no idea if it was rare. He'd spent hours on the road, worried he would have to go on a long quest to find this unknown herb, called hannibal. 

He entered the shop, and his nose was filled with dozens of scents at once. It was one of his favorite places, where he'd spent many hours under the tutelage of the elder botanist, learning to parse out each different source. And many hours enjoying the pleasures of his son, Chilton. 

It was Chilton he found behind the counter as he entered, and the younger man smiled broadly. "Back from the city! I'm sure you've already been told you're being given credit for the fine summer we're having." 

Lecter laughed. "I am definitely glad the weather has been good! Imagine if it had been bad." 

"Indeed. How was your time there? I know you will tell us all tomorrow, but if you want to give me a sneak peek..."

Lecter breathed deeply, taking in the scents of the shop, and the hints of the other man's presence. Part of him wanted to spill out every detail of the priest, his Graham. He'd barely talked to a soul for days. But he decided he wanted to keep it to himself, and instead gave his most inscrutable smile. "The temple was as pleasurable as we have always hoped." 

Chilton gave a lopsided smile. "OK, have it your way. What brings you to me?" 

Lecter handed him the list. "I need to know how many of these you have on hand, or could have on hand by harvest time. There's only one I do not know." 

Chilton scanned the list, mouthing the name of each ingredient and giving a smile Lecter knew meant it was no problem. Then he stopped, raised his eyebrows, and looked back at Lecter.

"Who did you meet in the city? And how big is he?" 

Lecter felt a flush light up his face. "What makes you ask that." 

"This. Hannibal."

"That's the one I had not heard of before." 

Chilton scoffed. "Knowing you, I'm almost surprised. It's also called the grace of god. The story is it can let you receive the grace of god. It can make you relaxed enough to take the erection of the god himself!" 

Lecter's flush turned into an electric tingle down his spine. "So, how hard is it to find, this grace of god?" 

"Oh, it's terribly difficult. Very rare. Never had it in the shop..."

Lecter felt his face fall, and Chilton burst into laughter. "You are so easy sometimes. Its common name is the snake flower. I think I pulled three times what this calls for out of our medicinal garden yesterday. We've never had it in the shop because it's worthless."

Lecter relaxed. This worthless weed, the scent of which he'd always found oddly arousing, was now possibly the most precious thing to him. 

"It relaxes you...would you actually enjoy it?" 

"That's the job of the rest of these ingredients. Everything else is a fine cocktail of aphrodisiacs and stimulants. I would never have thought to put these all together. Where did you get this list?"

Lecter grinned mischievously. "Let me come to you tomorrow, after the festival, and maybe I will tell you." 

Chilton licked his lips. "I could close the shop and you could tell me now..."

"I've only just returned, and am still tired and grimy from my travel. But tomorrow, if you are willing, let us find some pleasure together." 

Chilton gave him a hungry look and one more lick of his lips. "Yes, I am most certainly willing." 

Lecter returned to the lodging house just at the start of the evening meal. He chatted with several of them over the next few hours, accepting drinks, and building interest in his report the next day. He politely turned down several more offers of warm beds and bodies, and soon returned to his room. He realized he was bone tired. Still he couldn't resist taking the dildo from its silken purse, and slowly working it into his ass. Not unlike the temple, he could hear the sounds of sex emanating from the room next to his, and he matched his own thrusting to their rhythms, imagining it was the priest's hand wrapped around his cock and buried in his ass. In sleep, his god and his Graham wracked his dreams with pleasure. 

He spent the morning preparing for the festival, drinking in the anticipation of his report from the city. As his last preparation, he generously coated the metal penis with the unguent and slid it in to place. The small disk on the end was perfectly sized to allow it to sit comfortably between his cheeks. He thought about Graham imagining he would go before his village, his gift stimulating him and reminding him of the priest's pleasure. 

The ale flowed freely and musicians played. Lecter got on the small stage in the center of town, and told of his adventure. He told them about the beauty of the temple, and the statue of the god, and the priests. He told them of finding the priest he would pleasure on their behalf. How as they had agreed, he got on his knees and pleasured the priest with his mouth. The crowd sighed appreciatively. He told how he felt compelled to stay an extra day to make a second offering, and this time let the priest, on behalf of their god, use his ass. He could feel the heat of the crowd rising.

He did not tell them about the priest coming to visit him later at the inn. He did not tell them about the ritual. He did not tell them about the gift what was even now driving him to distraction. That was his. 

The crowd was stimulated enough from what he did tell them. He saw a few leaving in twos and threes, caressing each other. He reveled in the attention, and his mind formed an image of himself back at the temple, the priests gathered around to watch him join with their god, and the same heat overtaking the crowd began to make his mind swim. 

He searched the crowd and found Chilton. Their eyes met, and Lecter nodded towards Chilton's small house. Chilton mouthed, "yes," and began to walk in that direction. Lecter began to move off the platform, shaking hands, accepting kisses and hugs on his way out of the crowd. He walked quickly to where Chilton stood beside the door to a small house. They entered the single room abode. Lecter closed the door, half tempted to leave it open. He turned to Chilton, standing before him, flushed, erection already growing. 

Lecter raised his hand to cup Chilton's jaw. "How shall we take our pleasure of each other on this fine festival day?" 

Chilton's nostrils flared. "I want to please you like you pleased our god. I want to get on my knees and suck your gorgeous cock." 

Lecter felt himself harden. Chilton had always been desperate to please, and he had always enjoyed the fruits of that desperation. "Then please, get down on your knees." 

Chilton readily complied, dropping directly to his knees. Lecter closed the distance between them, his growing erection almost touching the man's lips. Chilton untied the drawstring of his pants, and carefully slid them over Lecter's cock. Not as practiced as Graham had been, Lecter caught himself thinking. He clenched his muscles around the toy in his ass as he deftly stepped out of the pants and pushed them to the side. He turned his attention to the man in front of him. 

Chilton wrapped one hand around Lecter's cock and cupped his balls with the other. He rocked into the sensation. Chilton gave a furtive lick of his slit, and said, "You can use my mouth as you want." He then took in Lecter's glans, withdrew, and began progressively taking him in deeper and deeper. At first, Lecter stood still, enjoying the increasing sensation. 

Soon Chilton was taking him to the very root of his cock. He enjoyed a few complete strokes of being completely engulfed in heat, the slow emerging, and back deep into the man's mouth and throat, the tongue snaking around as best it could . 

Chilton once more took him all the way in, and Lecter reached to the back of his head to steady it. "Stay...right...there." Chilton gave a slight nod of assent , and Lecter grasped both side of his head. He then began to find a rhythm of his own, thrusting in and out of the wet heat. His senses began to focus entirely on the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of the man's mouth. He felt the first plateau on the way to orgasm and started to thrust more vigorously. 

He then stopped, cock deep in Chilton's throat. Chilton looked up him. "I would happily finish myself this way," he panted, "but before I do, I want to ask if you would prefer we finish with the second offering." 

Chilton nodded. Lecter slowly pulled his cock from the man's throat. "Tell me what you want, what would give you the most pleasure?"

"Please fuck me like the priest fucked you." 

Lecter smiled, cupped his hand around the kneeling man's jaw, and motioned him up. Chilton carefully stood up. Lecter stepped closer, and slid his hand down his back and into his pants around his ass. He squeezed one cheek and whispered in the man's ear, "Make us ready." He reveled in Chilton's throaty moan as he pulled his hand back out. 

In a flurry of motion, Chilton dropped his pants, and stepped out of them as he moved towards the small dresser, retrieving the jar of lubricant from its usual location. Meanwhile, Lecter languidly took off his shirt. and watched Chilton do the same. 

"Where do you want me?" 

"Hands on the table when we're both readied." Lecter eyed the small dining table at the edge of the room. They usually used the bed, but the table felt more like the altar. 

Chilton placed the jar on the table, took a large swipe of lube, and returned to Lecter. He began to stroke the lube onto Lecter's cock. "The priest - was his cock as wonderful as yours." 

Lecter closed his eyes and enjoyed the ministrations. "Not as thick as mine, but longer." He recalled the smell of Graham's musk, the taste of his come. "Delicious." 

Chilton said, "I enjoy your thickness and find you long enough." 

Lecter smiled at the compliment. He leaned in and gave Chilton a deep kiss, enjoying the taste and smell of himself on the man's lips. He reached down and gave Chilton's cock a few firm strokes. He broke the kiss. "Yours is lovely as well. You should pleasure yourself while I take my pleasure of you." 

Chilton blushed, then turned to the table. He made sure to give Lecter a good view as he lavishly lubed himself, quickly inserting one, then two, then three fingers. He then placed both hands on the table, and spread his legs. "I'm ready." 

Lecter walked up behind him, and placed his thumb and his entrance. "Ready for what." 

"For you." 

"For me to do what?" He pressed just the tip of his thumb in. 

"For you to fuck me."

"Fuck you how?" He slid his thumb in, and felt Chilton open to take it even deeper. 

In a desperation tinged voice, Chilton croaked, "Please fuck me like your priest fucked you."

"With pleasure." Lecter removed his thumb, and guided his cock into Chilton's ready ass. He was able to thrust almost to the root immediately. Chilton moaned and buckled slightly. Lecter pulled out half way, then thrust in again. 

"I want you touch yourself while I fuck you. Can you do that for me?" Another moan, then Chilton moved his right hand from the table and to his cock. He stroked himself, and Lecter felt his ass constrict around his cock, eliciting his own moan. 

"You need to concentrate on your own pleasure while allowing me mine," Lecter chided, as he slowly began to build his rhythm, deeper and deeper. He moved his hands to Chilton's hips and began to thrust more vigorously. Chilton was a cacophony of moans and grunts, trembling beneath him. 

Lecter imagined the dildo in his own ass as the priest inside him again. He tried to follow his own advice, to remain relaxed for the pleasure of penetration while taking pleasure from penetrating the man beneath him. The toy inside him found the spot inside him that brought the most pleasure, and his thrusting became more wild. 

Just at the very edge of his orgasm, Chilton let out a throaty, "FUUUUUUCK," and nearly collapsed. This sent Lecter over the abyss, his cock beginning to spasm. He managed to hold onto Chilton to prevent them both from falling, but just barely. He slowed his breathing, his body covered in sweat, feeling the last undulations from within Chilton reinforcing his own. 

Finally he had enough strength to pull himself out, and slowly stand up. Chilton had steadied himself with both hands again on the table, still bent over. Lecter affectionately patted his ass. "Thank you for this pleasure."

Chilton finally stood, and watched as Lecter used a towel to clean himself. Lecter enjoyed being watched. He made sure to give Chilton a good look at his own ass as he leaned over to pick up his clothes. He heard Chilton huff and then walk over to him. He placed a finger on the disk covering his entrance. "What else did you bring back from the city?" 

Lecter stood and faced him. "It was a gift. From the priest."

Chilton looked incredulous. "You must have made as much an impression on him as you did on our god."

"The weather is awfully nice and the crops are growing very well I'm told." 

"But it's not the priest you need the grace of god for. Who is it?" 

"You said it yourself." 

"That's...that's just a myth." 

"It's also a ritual. A rare one, that hasn't been conducted in ages. But I will, with my...with the priest."

A lascivious grin crept over Chilton's face. "You're going to fuck yourself on the statue, aren't you. That's who is so big. The fucking statue of our fucking god." 

"Yes. And I am going to fuck the priest."


	5. The Third Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lecter returns to the temple. The ritual is scheduled and another offering is made.

Lecter's eyes fluttered awake, and his nose reminded him he was back in the capital city, in the simple inn a few minutes from the temple.

He'd traveled hard. Maybe too hard. Once the harvest had finished and the town elders had agreed he could return to the city, he'd cut every corner to get back to the city. To the temple. To the ritual. To Graham. He'd arrived at the inn in the early hours of the morning, rousing the innkeeper from sleep demanding a room. He was asleep before his body was in the bed. Now that he was awake, he had no idea how long he'd slept. 

He bolted up and ran to the window. From the sun, he judged it was just after noon. For a whole season he'd dreamed of this day and he'd already slept half of it away. He took a deep breath, and forced himself to be calm. He must ready himself, be acceptable for his god, and his priest. 

He went to the bathing rooms and rinsed away the dirt of his hard travel. He politely refused the offers of pleasure of the other travelers, focused only on being ready to complete the ritual. 

Dressed in his best linen shirt and pants, carefully collected and wrapped ingredients in his bag, he went to the temple. His heart thudded in his chest as he entered. He saw again the statue of his god, bathed in rays of the afternoon sun streaming through the various windows, engorged phallus casting a shadow on the atrium floor. 

His breath caught. His cock hardened. He swallowed hard and forced himself to look around. He could barely believe it when to his right he saw Graham walking towards him, face exultant.

Graham stopped just out of his reach, elegant as ever in his diaphanous robes. 

"My dear Lecter. You return. How may we be of service?" Graham couldn't hide the flush on his face or the desire in his voice. 

"You said..."

At that moment Lecter noticed two other priests moving towards them, ears pricked.. He could see Graham's eyes flash. He realized they had an audience.

"...You spoke to me of the ritual of the Bridge. I am here of my own will. I wish to be your Bridge. I have brought the ingredients you said were needed to prepare." 

Lecter held the bag towards Graham, who took it from him, allowing their fingers to entwine for a moment in the process of the exchange. He then opened it, and probed in side. "You have taken great care in your preparation."

"One way I take pleasure in my daily life is through careful attention to details such as these." 

Graham smiled broadly at him, and then turned to the two priests who had joined them. One was the petite woman who he had talked to on his second visit. The other was a tall, dark skinned man. They looked at Graham expectantly. 

"My fellow priests, as I have hoped, this worshipper has offered to be my ritual bridge with our god. I would like to request that we perform the ceremony tomorrow. 

The male priest turned to Lecter. "Graham has explained to you the details of the ritual?"

Lecter nodded. "I ride the phallus of the statue as a representation of our god, and then he shall ride me." 

The female priest asked, "And he has explained to you the purpose of the ingredients?"

"They are to make a potion that will make it more comfortable for me to mount the statue, while being able to please him." 

The man again, "You are aware this will be conducted in this atrium, in public, and may be attended by other people."

Lecter smiled. "Oh, yes."

"And you consent to this?"

"Freely. Actively. I've frankly thought of little else since he first told me of it."

"And you know you can at any time withdraw your consent, and the ritual will stop."

"Yes, although I don't expect that will be a concern."

The woman laughed, and looked to the two other priests. "Then I believe we have some preparations of our own to make here in the atrium." 

She turned back to face Lecter. "Graham will take you back to a room so you can discuss the next steps, unless you have any further questions of us." 

Lecter felt a surge of desire at the thought of finally being alone with Graham. "No, I think he'll be able to answer anything I have to ask." He turned to Graham, who motioned him to follow, and they walked towards the statue. 

Graham placed an almost chaste kiss on the statue's phallus, then stepped aside. Lecter stood before the statue. The engorged cock seemed even larger than he had remembered. He wrapped his two hands around it. It was too thick for one hand to encircle alone. He gave one long stroke from the base to tip, and then kissed the stone head. As he stepped back, he felt the heat of Graham next to him. 

"Shall we?" The priest motioned to the back rooms they had visited twice before. 

Soon they were back in the room they'd used before. Graham placed his bag of ingredients on the altar and then turned to him. "I hadn't dared hope you'd return so soon." 

"Perhaps it is the will of our god. We had a pleasant summer and an early harvest, which made it possible for me to return sooner. But it's still felt too long. If it hadn't been for your gift I might have gone mad."

Graham's wicked smile flitted across his face. "So you enjoyed it? I have enjoyed imagining you with it." 

"I hope you've enjoyed it even a tenth as much as the pleasure it has brought me."

"Speaking of pleasure...soon I must begin making the potion for tomorrow, and that will take most of the rest of the day. But there is time, now, if you'd like to make an offering." 

Lecter flushed. "Yes. I want you to suck my cock." 

Graham's eyes flashed, and he licked his reddening lips. "Yes, good. I had hoped for a chance to get better acquainted with your cock before I ride you tomorrow," he said as he loosened the shoulder ties on his robe, which cascaded down his body. He stepped over the discarded clothing to Lecter. He placed his right hand on Lecter's neck and brought him in for a deep, passionate kiss. 

Lecter reveled in the feel of their tongues entwined as Graham's other hand found his cock, rock hard, and stroked it languidly through this pants. Lecter moaned, and Graham broke their kiss long enough to whisper, "Take off your shirt, please." He fumbled at his shirt buttons as Graham nibbled on his ear and neck between kisses. Finally the shirt was off, and Graham's right hand left his neck to roam the broad expanse of his back. 

"And now your pants, please," the words hot in Lecter's ear. The hand stroking him wandered to his chest, pinching softly at his nipples, eliciting additional moans. Lecter found the drawstring of his pants, managed to untie it, and begin pushing the cloth down his legs. No sooner was his member freed when Graham's hand returned, this time holding him firmly at the root. 

Graham slowly sank to his knees, delivering soft licks to Lecter's chest on the way down. Hand still firmly holding his cock, breath hot on his scrotum, Graham looked up at Lecter. 

"I thank our god for this opportunity to provide pleasure." He then licked the bottom of Lecter's shaft, gave a couple flittering licks to the slit, and then took the fullness of his cock deep into his mouth and throat. 

Lecter gave a gasp and the intensity of the sensation, being completely enveloped. He felt his throbbing cock deep in Graham's throat, Graham's tongue flitting over the base. He reveled in the feeling and then gave in to the innate desire to thrust. His hands found the sides of Graham's face, and he slowly pulled out, then back in, somehow even deeper, his thrusts slowly becoming more ragged. Graham's right hand now grabbed his ass and his left hand cradled his balls which he felt constricting with his building orgasm. His moans were more desperate with each stroke. 

He then realized Graham was softly humming, creating a whole new layer of sensation from the tip of his cock to his toes. He gave a final few desperate strokes, and then exploded in pleasure. He tried to pull back, but Graham's hand held him tight, so he tried to hold still, feeling Graham's throat work around swallows as his cock slowly softened. 

Eventually, Graham loosened his grip and let Lecter slide out of his mouth. He then stood up, and looked Lecter with his impossibly blue eyes. 

"Thank you," said Lecter between gasps. 

"My pleasure," said Graham, who then kissed him, mouth tasting of his own cum and musk, and his cock twitched. 

Graham then pulled away, and Lecter gazed on his beauty, cock hard and leaking, lips red and swollen. "Should I return the favor?" 

Graham laughed. "No, I'm very happy in this moment. I need to see to the preparations for tomorrow. I have a potion to make. And you should get some rest. It will be a very intense day."

"What time should I come?" 

"I think we should begin at noon."

"Then noon I shall be here." 

He walked to Graham, and kissed him. He then gave a long stoke of Graham's cock, gathering a few drops of precum on his fingers, which he then brought to his own tongue, holding eye contact as he tasted them. He was rewarded, seeing Graham bite his own lip. 


	6. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the ritual arrives.

Lecter awoke at dawn. As he rose, he realized he'd had his first dreamless night of sleep since his first visit to the temple. Perhaps his mind wanted to rest in preparation for this day, too. 

He was too excited to eat breakfast, so he took to the streets, exploring the city, willing the hours between him and the ritual to fly. He briefly entered the temple of the harvest goddess. The altar was covered with the riches of the year's bumper crops, but the room felt lifeless to him. 

As he moved into the market, he overheard two merchants talking. 

"At noon, in the pleasure god's temple! They're going to fuck in public!" 

"Might as well go myself, it's not like anybody's going to be shopping if there's a show like that to go see." 

Lecter felt a swell of pride and a flutter in his stomach at the idea of bringing people to the temple of his god, to see him and his priest. 

He walked by a stall selling fine linen robes. Not quite the quality as those Graham and the other priests wore, but finer than anything he had ever owned. He carefully thought through the money he had in his pocket, and his expenses before he would return home, and convinced himself he could afford it. 

"Going to wear this to see the action this afternoon? Someone might think you're one of those sex priests!"

"They just might." Lecter paid the merchant and returned to the inn to prepare. 

He groomed himself and put on the soft linen robe. The inn was too simple a place to have mirrors, but he could imagine how he looked in the filmy cloth. He hoped Graham would appreciate it, for the short time he would be wearing it. 

It was nearly noon, and time to go to the temple. He held his head high as he approached the crowd gathered around. He forced himself to walk slowly, aware as he moved through the crowd that people were beginning to guess it was him, in part, they were here to see. 

He entered the atrium, and discovered a changed scene from the day before. The statue was now fronted by scaffolding. Lecter realized it would provide needed support for both him and Graham in the ritual to come. 

The floor of the atrium was now filled with several low couches and blankets. Some were already occupied by priests and worshippers, chatting happily. 

Directly in front of the statue were the two priests who had questioned him the day before, clearly waiting for him to approach.

He did not see Graham.

He walked to them. "I'm here for the ritual of the Bridge." He tried not to let his disappointment at Graham's absence show.

The woman smiled. "In accordance with the ritual, we must ask you, without your priest present, one more time, about your willingness to participate."

Lecter's mind relaxed. "I am here of my own free will." 

The male priest asked, "How did you learn of this ritual?" 

"I had shared with Graham that I had a dream of the two of us sharing pleasure with our god. He told me about the history of our faith and the importance that the worshipper and not the priest decide the offerings. And he told me about the Bridge ritual. And I knew at that moment I wanted to offer to be the Bridge for Graham."

The male priest turned to the woman and said, "I am satisfied this offering is of the worshipper's free will. And you?" 

The woman nodded. "We can begin the ritual of the Bridge." She made a gesture towards the side room Lecter knew the priests prepared in, and the two stepped away. 

Out walked Graham, holding a large cup in his finely boned hands. Lecter's heart began to pound at the sight of him, walking meaningfully towards him, eyes fixed on his own. 

A murmur of appreciation rippled through the atrium. The gathered had identified who they would be watching. 

Graham stopped before him. "My dear Lecter. It brings my heart pleasure that you are here. You brought to me several ingredients that I have used to prepare a potion to help ease your way." That wicked grin flashed on Graham's face. 

"Thank you." Lecter placed his hands over Graham's, enjoying the feel of them under his, and then took the cup. He brought it to his nose. The scent of hannibal, the flower he'd always enjoyed, was unmistakeable. 

He brought the cup to his lips, and took a small sip. The liquid was bitter, but not unpleasantly so, and left a tingle on his tongue. He then emptied the cup in several quick gulps. His head tipped back, he enjoyed the sensation as it warmed his empty stomach. 

Graham took the cup back from him, and placed it on one of the planks that now surrounded the statue. "It will take a few minutes for the potion to take effect. I think we should take the time to ready each other." He then brought his right forefinger to Lecter's chin, and brought him in for a deep kiss. 

Lecter brought his hands to Graham's face, reveling in the feel of their tongues entwining. Graham's hands then moved to his shoulders, loosening the ties on his newly bought robe. He felt it slide down his body. And he felt Graham's hands roaming across his back and down around his ass. 

He moved his own hands to Graham's shoulders and undid the ties on his robe. His hands followed, ensuring the robe dropped to the floor. He then pressed Graham close to him, as his hands explored the priest's taut back muscles. 

Graham broke their kiss. Looking him in the eye, he said, "Let us move to our places." He gestured to a small series of steps that lead to the top of the supportive structure built around the front of the statue. Lecter stepped up to find several blankets and pillows conveniently arranged. Several jars of the unguent they had used before were also to hand. 

Graham followed, and once at the top, stooped over to kiss the statue's phallus. 

"Stay there," Lecter said. He then lowered himself directly behind Graham. Gently parting his ass checks, he brought his tongue to the priest's rim, and slowly circled his entrance. Graham moaned roughly, which Lecter answered with more vigorous swirling. 

His hand found one of the jars, and he scooped a generous dollop of unguent. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, slowly easing the first. Graham opened easily to him, his back arching, as a second and then a third finger slowly worked in and out of him. 

Lecter carefully stood, fingers still deep in Graham's ass, and said, "Before I mount our god, I want just a first taste of you." 

Graham nodded vigorously and gave a breathy, "Yes." 

Lecter removed his fingers, and coated his throbbing cock with another dollop of unguent. He positioned himself behind Graham, and slid easily inside. His own moan took him by surprise. He looked at Graham, hands grasping the huge phallus, back arched, eyes closed in pleasure. It took all his restraint not to start thrusting madly. But he was here for so much more. 

He pulled Graham closer and grabbed another kiss. Graham pulled himself off his cock. They stood together atop the impromptu dais. Lecter became aware of the eyes of the rest of the assembled. The scaffolding had been carefully constructed to give them plenty of comfortable ways to access the statue and each other, but not obstruct the view of the rest of the room. There were a few couples already deep in their own pleasuring of each other, but most were watching Graham and Lecter, waiting for the main event. 

"I think I'm ready for the god," Lecter said, and stepped back. 

"We'll take this nice and slow." Graham reached out and playfully pinched one of his nipples. He then kneeled next to the statue's phallus. Taking one of the jars, he began to apply lubricant in long, slow swaths. Lecter enjoyed watching his long fingers swirl around the sculpted cock. 

"Now me," Lecter grinned. He positioned himself face to face the with statue, hands on his god's shoulders, ass jutted out just above the head of the phallus, presenting himself to both god and priest. 

Graham stood directly behind him, and traced the rim of his ass with a well lubricated finger. He felt his ass open to the gentle probing. The probing became more insistent and quickly four fingers were deep inside him, insistently pressing him open.

Graham leaned in to him and whispered in his ear, "I know the pleasure of riding this ass, and soon our god will, too." Lecter moaned into the kiss that followed. "You're ready." Lecter felt suddenly empty as the fingers were removed.

Lecter turned around, cock impossibly hard, and positioned his opening over the phallus of the statue of his god. Graham kneeled before him. He placed his hands on the priest's shoulders and slowly lowered himself. To him amazement, he felt the carved glans enter him easily. Inch by inch he lowered himself, felt himself full in a way he'd never before experienced. He found he could rest on his knees, ass completely filled with his god. He tried a few shallow thrusts. The pleasure echoed throughout his body. 

"How are you?" Graham asked. 

"Your bridge is waiting for you." 

Graham took another deep kiss, and stroked his cock. "I prefer to ride you face to face. Is that ok?" 

"Fuck yes. Please."

Graham straddled him. He then slowly eased himself onto Lecter's swollen cock. Every sense pulsed. The feel of the god in his ass and the priest on his cock. The sounds of the audience a dull roar under their own moans. The scent of Graham. The taste of him and the potion. The sight of Graham in the light filtering from the high windows, his own eyes fixed on the statue of the god. 

Graham began a steady rhythm, riding his cock, breath beginning to hitch. 

Lecter shifted slightly, until he found the position that caused each of Graham's thrusts to echo through the statue's phallus inside him, hitting him in just the right spot. He felt the tension building in his ass and his cock.

Graham's eyes now locked on Lecter's as his thrusts became more rapid. Graham held the back of his head so they maintained eye contact. 

Graham began thrusting erratically. Lecter knew they were both close. Suddenly everything exploded. His ass. His cock. He felt Graham give one last thrust and a throaty growl. They held each other, panting, slick with sweat. 

Slowly, Graham eased himself of his softened cock. He gently pulled himself off the great phallus, and then lay on his side on the blankets left on the platform. Graham moved to lie beside him. 

"The grace of god, they call that herb," Graham said, stroking Lecter's hair. "Through you, it allowed me the grace of our god. So I would like to call you by its name. Hannibal." 

Lecter laughed. "And it was by my free will that I came back. You are my will, so I shall call you Will." 

They smiled at each other, and drifted off to a very satisfied sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This was originally going to be maybe two chapters and here we are. If you want any more tales of the horny city priest and horny country boy let me know!


End file.
